The Last Journey of Master Samwise
by H. M. Lee
Summary: Samwise Gamgee, at an old age, leaves the Shire to go into the West, where Frodo went many years before.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

_(Author's note) In the appendixes to _The Lord of the Rings_, J. R. R. Tolkien briefly described how Sam passed into the West at an old age. This is my attempt to draw that out into a full story. I hope you enjoy it; and as always, please let me know what you think of it so I can improve my writing._

**Chapter 1**

_Shire Year 1482  
63 years after the destruction of the Ring_

A cool early fall breeze blew over the hills around Hobbiton. Washing over Bag End, it came down to the party field, where it sifted through the leaves of the Mallorn tree, ablaze in colors of gold. The hiss of its passing through the branches added to the peaceful tone of the evening. An orange sun had just dipped below the horizon, but the sky still glowed with its light.

Most of the hobbits had gone indoors for the night, their day's work done. A few lingered on the roads and outside their houses; but none had any reason to be in the party field, save one. At the foot of the great tree lay a grave marker carved of pallid stone. On its face was the inscription "Rose Gardner 1384-1482". Sitting in front of the grave, gazing at it steadily, was Sam. Now ninety-nine years old, he was spending his evening as he had most these last few months: by the grave of his late wife. Every day at dusk he would stay there for hours thinking of times past, thinking of the sixty-two years they had spent together.

She had died suddenly on mid-summer's day. A few days earlier she had been fine, Sam and her enjoying their life together. They had been walking about the hill as they often did when she suddenly couldn't stand. Sam had wanted to call a doctor, but she had insisted that the feeling would pass. He helped her home where she tried to rest, but she got no better. Finally they called for a doctor; but his diagnosis was grim: she was dying, and he could do nothing for her but give her some herbs to ease her pain.

_She was so pale._ Sam's thoughts drifted over those last days of her life as they had many times. _She seemed fine the week before. Was there something I missed? Something about her I should have noticed? The doctor said there wasn't any way we could have known. Rose told me the same thing…_ His mind wondered the same things he had wondered a hundred times already.

The years had had their effect on Samwise. His once red hair was now a swath of grey, and that itself was thin around the crown of his head. A back that had borne so much through life was not quite as straight as it once had been. Though it had taken sixty-three years for this to happen, the last three months had been the most difficult.

Many of his sleepless nights were spent thinking about what happened. Many hours had gone by as he thought simply about the fact that she wasn't there. Just before she died, she had told him that he had to move on with his life. "I may be gone," she said, "but I only want you to be happy. Go on doing the things we used to do. Go enjoy your life, and don't forget that we'll meet again in the unknown worlds." He tried to do just that, yet he found it so hard to move on. He and Rose used to journey to all the parts of the Shire. After their children had grown up, that meant visiting grandchildren, Rose's family, and friends all over. But Sam hadn't traveled any farther than Hobbiton since his wife's passing. He spent most of his days indoors now. Even his garden, which had occupied so much of his life, had been untended for months. Usually expertly-maintained shrubs were overgrown, and the grass was long overdue for trimming.

As his garden declined, so did the number of visitors to Bag End. This certainly wasn't due to a lack of friends, for he was the most well-known hobbit all the Shire. It was from the fact that he didn't encourage them to come over anymore. He just didn't have the passion for conversation as he once did. His daughter, Elanor, would be coming to visit him the next day, so that would be a nice change of routine. His routine could use that variety these days.

After the last rays of the sun's glow had disappeared from the evening sky, Sam got up, ready to head inside as usual. He walked over the party field to his front door, entering Bag End tired and sleepy, where he spent little time doing anything before heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

_(Author's note) Sorry this update took so long, I'm going to try to focus on getting them published earlier._

**Chapter 2**

Elanor Fairbain, the wife of Fastred Fairbain of Greenholm, and also daughter of Samwise and Rose Gardner, was traveling the road that led from Waymeet to Bywater. The morning sun filled the countryside with light, a sight that was becoming rarer as the months marched towards winter. Just the lightest touches of cloud graced the broad blue sky, accents on a grand scene. Elanor saw little of the beauty around her as she walked; her mind was focused on the reason she had come all the way from home: her father.

Just a few days after receiving word that her mother was dying, she had traveled to Hobbiton along with the rest of her family. She lived farther from her childhood home than any of her siblings, and was not able to arrive before her mother died. In the following weeks Rose was buried, and the family stayed in town to comfort each other in their grief, but Sam especially. It was obvious to all that he took the tragedy hardest, and they all did everything they could to help him in his grief. After the last words were exchanged and the last visiting complete, everybody went home; but Elanor was sure to remain in contact with her father, writing letters from her home in the far west of the Shire.

For the first few letters, Sam would reply promptly, mostly talking about what he was doing each day, usually saying that he was doing fine. Everything seemed fine, but the letters began coming back slower. After one took an entire month to get replied to, Elanor knew that she had to visit him again. She wrote to him saying she wanted to come see him again. This time the reply came back quickly. Her father said that he would love to see her again, and asked if she could come immediately. She knew her father well, and could tell that he was lonely, though he never said so in his letters. Just before heading off, she sent a letter ahead telling him she was coming, and set out as soon as she could.

That was how she came to be walking through Bywater and up the north-road to Hobbiton. The sun was getting higher in the sky, almost at mid-day. She would arrive at Bag End before long. The road soon led through the town market of Hobbiton, a place she knew well. People bustled about selling their wares as they always had when she visited the place as a child. Elanor didn't stop to talk with anybody, even though she probably knew a number of people in this place. She proceeded directly north, crossing the river at the old mill, where hobbits were busy moving grain around the building. Her childhood home hadn't changed much in the years since she moved away after her marriage. That was one resilient quality of the Shire, a fact that rarely crossed hobbits' minds, but one they all could appreciate.

Elanor's anticipation grew as she climbed the road up to the front door of Bag End, and she was not far off before she saw a hobbit sitting on the front step, smoking his pipe while gazing over the beautiful morning. She knew immediately that it was her father, and as he looked her way, she saw that he recognized her right away as well. He stood up to meet her at the gate.

They hugged as soon as the gate was open. "Hello, father!"

"Hello, Elanor."

They exchanged many warm greetings before Sam asked her to come in. Entering through the familiar green door, they sat down in the front sitting room by the fire.

"Oh Elanor, it's good to see you! Would you like some tea? We could have lunch right now. Oh wait, let me get your things." Taking her pack and leaving it in one of the spare bedrooms, he then went to the kitchen to make the tea. He was so much more animated than the last time she had seen him, and she was glad for it. He wasn't as fast on his feet as when he was young, but he was in good health at his age. Now that she had a chance, Elanor looked around the room she remembered so well. It was cluttered; books covered most of the table, and there were dishes there that looked like they had been left from second breakfast.

Her focus returned to Sam as he set two cups on the table along with a plate of seed cake. He then went back to the kitchen to get the tea pot, and poured each of them a steaming cup. He spoke as they leaned back in their chairs. "How are things in the Far Downs?"

"They're doing well, everybody's fine. But how are _you_ doing? That's what I came here to find out."

"Oh, I'm fine. Things have been slower since your mother died, but I'm really doing okay."

There was a momentary pause before Elanor asked "So, do you go down to the Green Dragon on Saturdays like you used to?"

"No, I… I actually haven't been to Hobbiton in a couple of months."

"…You haven't?" she said in surprise.

"Well, the grocer always brings me anything I really need; and I don't really have any business in town."

"But don't you visit anybody?"

"No, I usually just stay home."

Elanor had to digest that for a moment. "Don't you get lonely?"

"No, no… I have books to read, and I visit your mother's grave a lot."

"Oh…" Elanor said nothing more on the subject, but Sam reassured "It's alright Elanor, I'm… I'm all right."

Elanor let the topic go, but she couldn't help but wonder about it. They discussed many things at length. Sam showed Elanor her room, and she got her few things settled there. They stayed up late after supper, and enjoyed each other's company for quite a while before they slept.

…

Elanor was staying for an entire week, and they did much in the time they had together. They went to town, and spent a number of evenings at the Inn. There Sam met some of his old friends, friends he hadn't seen in weeks. He seemed glad to see them, but she noticed that he wasn't as talkative as he used to be.

They took walks around Hobbiton, enjoying the sunny weather about the country. While they walked they got to talking about Sam's adventures from his younger days.

"Tell me," Elanor said, "what was it like seeing so much of the world?"

"Oh, how to explain it? It was something that would be hard to repeat, that's for sure. It was like… like nothing I'd ever done before…" Over the years, Elanor had seen parts of the Red Book, but she had never read the whole thing.

"What about that friend of yours, Mr. Frodo? What was he like?"

Sam stared off at the horizon for a moment before answering. "Mr. Frodo… was a great hobbit. He was brave, he was heroic… he was the best friend I ever had…" He grew quiet, and Elanor decided not to pursue the topic further. Her father always got quiet when Frodo was discussed. They strolled on back to Bag End, finishing their walk in silence.

…

The night before Elanor was to leave, she found her father sitting alone in his bedroom. He was staring at a piece of paper while sitting on his bed. When she came over to his side, she saw that it was a drawing that her brother Hamfast had made years ago. Sam and Rose had been sitting on the front step while Hamfast sat nearby, practicing sketching. The drawing was just pencil on paper, but you could tell who the people in it were.

As Elanor sat by her father, she asked him what he was doing.

"Thinking…" he replied.

"…About mom?"

"…Yes." He paused. "I said I was okay, but… it's so hard to move on…"

"I know." Elanor hugged him as he leaned into her, weeping quietly.

…

The next morning they sat in the sitting room one last time before Elanor left.

"Are you going to be all right?" Elanor asked.

"I'll get along…" His voice was soft, with little energy. "I just need time."

"I'll write. Will you write too?"

"Yes."

After some last words, Elanor got up to go to the door. Sam went with her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'll get along…"

"…All right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Elanor stepped out of the door, closing it behind her. She turned down the road, heading back to her home. Leaving Hobbiton behind, she was soon back on the East Road.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

_(Author's note) I was wondering why I was getting zero response on chapter 3 when I realized I had uploaded the document but forgotten to publish it. D'oh!  
_

**Chapter 3**

When the door latched shut, Sam walked over to the nearest window. He watched as his daughter shrank into the distance and soon disappeared from sight. He stayed at the window for some minutes after that as he gazed over the late morning. Clouds had drifted in, obscuring much of the sky; but a good deal of the sun's light still managed to sneak through. After the minutes had passed, Sam eased into his chair by the fireplace; but he sat restlessly, soon rising again to go into his study.

Bag End's library had been a prominent room ever since the first Baggins lived there. Old bookcases lined the walls, stuffed with even older books. A small round window situated above a great desk provided the room's only source of light at the moment. The place smelled of dust, paper, and wood. As Sam entered, his mind kept coming back to the same old thoughts.

_Why did I say all that to Elanor? I'm not alright._ He sat down at the desk, resting his head on one arm. _I can put a good face on, but inside I'm always the same. I wonder if I'll ever be alright…_

For a long while he simply gazed out the window. Aside from a few clouds passing by, there wasn't much to see. Getting up again, Sam pulled a book from the shelves and tried to read it. His attention passed over most of the words, and it wasn't long before he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Tossing it to the side of the desk, he went back to thinking. Memories glided by, reminding him of days long gone. He spent a particularly long time recalling his wedding day: how everything felt so joyous, so care-free. Back then it seemed like nothing bad would ever happen, like life would be one wonderful year after another. And it had been that way for so long, even after Frodo left the Shire.

_It seemed like I had everything, but what do I have now? The rest of my life alone? I don't think I'll ever find peace, at least not in the Shire… _He looked out the window again. _Maybe I could go off like Mr. Bilbo did. Go see the places I saw during my adventures._ He mulled that over for a while. _No, what would be the point of that? I'd still be alone. I'd just be calling up old memories… _That made Sam think of how he had left his home with Frodo so long ago. How they had set off into the wild lands. He remembered meeting Strider in Bree. He remembered being in Rivendell, and how the Fellowship set out on its great quest. The memories of their journey came to him, from the trek through Moria, all the way to their torturous struggle to the Crack of Doom.

Finally he remembered how Frodo left Middle-Earth at the Grey Havens. The memories were as clear as if they had happened yesterday. The whole scene played out in Sam's mind: meeting Gandalf on the road, seeing the wide bay and the distant sea, and finally how the fair elven ship slid over the waters and out of sight. And at that moment Sam suddenly felt a great yearning to see his old friend again. He wished that he could see Frodo in front of him, and tell him about all that had happened in his long life.

As his mind drifted around these thoughts, he happened upon the memory of Frodo speaking while they headed towards the Havens, telling Sam that he couldn't come with Frodo over the sea. _"You too were a Ring-bearer," _Frodo said, _"if only for a little while. Your time may come."_

Sam entire mind came to a halt as an idea began to grow. _Could I? Me? Has my time come?_ Excitement grew within him as his mind tried to wrap itself around the thought. The longing to see Frodo again welled up in him even more than before. _He said I had to stay here because I had much left to do. But is that over? Can I really go to the undying lands?_

Doubts came up to face him. Sam got up and paced around the room as his mind raced. _I can't just leave. My home is here._

_But you said you were lonely._

_Of course I did, but my family is here. I can't just leave them._

_Would they want you to continue on in loneliness like you have?_

_No, but leaving the Shire… going away…_

_You said there is nothing for you here. Couldn't you find peace across the sea like Frodo did?_

These thoughts bounced off each other until finally he eased back into his chair. His mind cooled off as he pondered the idea quietly, voices of memory welling up in him.

"_Your time may come."_

_"I only want you to be happy."_

_"Go enjoy your life."_

And at that moment all the doubts were dispelled. Sam felt a calling pull at his heart, a feeling of wonder that he had not felt for sixty years. At that moment the old hobbit made up his mind. At that moment, he knew he was quite ready to go on another adventure.

There was no reason to wait. Sam jumped up, feeling like a young hobbit again. He probably would have dashed out the door right then if his better judgment hadn't gotten in the way. _No, I have to prepare a few things first!_

Right away he whipped out some paper and start writing a letter addressed to "The Family and Acquaintances of Samwise Gardner". In this he left instructions that Bag End be given to the entire Gardner family to use for all time, and that his accumulated fortune be divided amongst all thirteen of his children. He gave little thought to which specific thing went to who; he simply wrote up an explanation of where he was going and why. _Hopefully they'll all understand._

The letter took some time to write, as he started over a few times to get his message just right. By the time he finished, the sky was dimming into evening. He gave this little heed as he addressed the letter to his eldest son and left a key to Bag End in it. His excitement at setting out on another journey was so great that he hardly thought of waiting until morning. He could always sleep under the stars.

He rushed around his house, collecting what he needed with a grin on his face. After he had gathered some food together, he got his walking stick and was almost ready to set out. He didn't bother to take much else with him; he wouldn't need it where he was going. There was really only one more thing to get. He went to the desk in his study and pulled open the bottom-left drawer. Out of that he took a large red book bound in leather, which he slid into his pack.

As he took one last look over the house, he happened to notice the calendar on the wall. It was September twenty-second. He had completely forgotten that Frodo's birthday was coming, but it only served to excite him more. He stepped out into the evening as the sun was banking close to the horizon.

Locking up the house, he took a brief look over Hobbiton before walking down over the party field and up to the Mallorn tree. He stopped in front of the white stone there, reflecting for a moment before he spoke softly.

"Well Rose, I'm going. I see now I should have done this months ago. You wanted me to continue my life, and I think this is what I should do with it. …Thank you."

He turned away from the grave with a look of contentment on his face. The only stop he made in town was to drop off the letter. An hour later he was out on the road again, heading west from Bywater as the stars came out. He wouldn't go right to the Grey Havens just yet. There was one last person he had to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

_(Author's note) I know I'm getting kind of infrequent when it comes to updates, but don't worry: this story will get finished._

**Chapter 4**

Midday was coming to the Tower Hills. Elanor walked down the dirt road leading from her family's house into town. The path was largely empty at this time of day, and there was no one in sight as she traveled it. To her left the hills rose up, their slopes dotted with birch. On her right fields of grain stretched as far as could be seen, awaiting harvest. She was thinking about her recent visit to her father.

While he had seemed happy at her arrival, she soon saw signs to make her worry. As the week progressed, she had tried to believe that she was mistaken, and that her father was indeed happy; but she couldn't believe it after their brief conversation in the bedroom. Now there was little she could do, and everything for her to worry about. Those eyes she had seen looking back at her on the last day were the eyes of an old hobbit who had nothing left.

Elanor sighed as she continued down the road, unaware of anything happening around her. She was looking down at the ground when someone spoke in front of her. "Elanor! I was just coming to find you."

Her head shot up in surprise to see Sam standing in front of her. He had a pack on and was carrying his old walking stick. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Her father bore a smile as he stood there, his eyes twinkling in a way she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I've… well, I've come to say goodbye" he responded. "I needed to see you before I left."

"Left? Leave? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just that. I'm leaving the Shire. I'm going away and I won't be coming back again."

"Going where?" Elanor exclaimed. "Why?"

"You remember me talking about Mr. Frodo over the years? About how he traveled over the sea? That's just it: I'm going to follow him. I'm going to sail over the sea to be with him. He told me that I might be able to come someday, and I think that day has come."

Elanor stood speechless. Mr. Frodo had gone to the lands of the elves, her father had said, gone to be healed of the wounds he received on their adventures. Her father had never said anything about going himself.

"But why are you leaving?" she asked. "Why not stay here with your family?"

"Elanor, you know that I love you all deeply, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life here. But I see now that with your mother gone, I can't find peace here. I can't go back to the way things were. That's the same reason Mr. Frodo left the Shire."

Elanor hardly knew what to say. She wanted to tell him that this was all foolishness, that he could live happily in the Shire for many years. But as much as she wanted to, she remembered the pain he went through every day. A part of her wanted to hug him and send him on his way with joy, but she couldn't accept it all so quickly.

"So you just came here to say goodbye?"

"Not exactly. I came for two other reasons. First I need you to explain me going off to everyone. They'll not accept it by themselves. Even with you explaining I reckon it'll take them a while for them to figure out running off to see elves. You're the one I've told the most about my adventures, and I'm sure you can make them understand it. They'll see that it's all for the better."

Elanor was silent. She looked at her father a moment before asking "What was the other thing?"

"It was to give you this" Sam replied. He slid his pack from his back and opened the flap. Reaching in, he pulled out a book bound in red leather. The rough covers were held together with a strap made of the same leather, with a brass clasp holding it down. Elanor recognized it. "The Red Book! The one Mr. Frodo gave you!"

"Yes," he replied. "When he finished the tale of our journey, he passed this on to me. He told me that I would be the one to keep alive the memory of the War of the Ring. I see now that I have done all I can towards that goal. Now it passes to you, to you and your descendents. It will be your job to make sure no one forgets, that the tales of the old days will be told as long as hobbits remain on the earth. After that, who knows what will become of the memory of these days; but you and your children will have done their part to make sure it endures."

Elanor slowly took the book from her father's hands and looked it over. She felt a weight of responsibility fall on her, but also a great sense of wonder. She looked into Sam's face again, and from that moment she knew that she had to let him go. The parting would be hard, but he would be happy at the end of it. "Alright" she said. "I'll do it."

They embraced each other, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. When they pulled apart, she saw that his eyes were moist with emotion as well; but mingled with the sadness was a hope and a sense of adventure that nothing could defeat.

"Goodbye Elanor" he said.

"Goodbye dad" she replied.

Sam shouldered his pack and turned away down the road. Elanor stood fixed in place as she watched, realizing that he was passing out of her vision for the last time. But she didn't stop him.

When he had waved one last time before disappearing around the bend, Elanor stood gently crying. But her tears were not the tears of one who sees the one they love leaving them forever. They were tears of pain at a parting, but behind them was joy that the one she loved was going to find peace at last.

She didn't end up going into town. Instead she returned home, going up the garden path between bushes that were flowerless in the cool weather. She entered the aboveground house built of dark-stained wood, shutting the door behind her. Immediately she made for her room and sat down on the bed. She set the Red Book before her as she relaxed. From there she opened it to the first page, and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

**Chapter 5**

A cold headwind blew over Sam as he hiked towards the upcoming ridge. The path that he followed ambled back and forth up the slope, avoiding having to pass through the long wooded way around it. The trees were mostly pine in this area; thickets of them had dotted the landscape for miles. Sam shivered from the chill; but he kept marching forward, eager to reach the Havens and whatever he might find there.

For days now he had slept out in the open; inns were scarce in the far reaches of the Shire. He found it hard to sleep, but not from the hard ground; the anticipation of where he was going kept him itching to move on. He probably would have walked all through the nights if it had not meant stumbling around in the darkness under the clouded skies. Though Sam walked slower than he once did, he could still walk miles in a day.

When he left the Red Book with Elanor, the last responsibility he had in the Shire was done; and he felt as though a great chain binding him to his homeland had been finally loosed. Now he could depart in peace. The loss of his wife was something he would never get over completely, but he could finally move past it.

Sam now had begun working up the ridge, navigating the path as easily as he could. The road was wide enough for carts and well maintained, but at his age climbing the slope was a challenge. Though he had walked all the way to Mordor and back, time had taken a toll on him. And yet he kept going, excitement driving him forward.

The old hobbit didn't have a particular plan as to what he was going to do when he arrived at the Grey Havens. He was hoping that elves still dwelled in that harbor, and that he might ride one of their fair ships over the seas. If he found no elves in the Havens, he would probably try to walk around the ocean, if that were possible. His heart's yearning could not be contained.

Sam was thinking of his journey with Frodo when he crossed the crest of the ridge. While his eyes had been gazing at the ground, now they were fixed on the scene in front of him. The other side descended an expansive valley that swooped down to a sparkling bay. Far beyond on a clouded horizon he saw the sea for the second time in his life. Sam hardly realized it at the time, but the clouds that had blanketed the sky for most of his journey were receding. For now the glimmering towers and waving banners held his attention. As he looked on the Grey Havens for the first time in sixty years, he felt as though he had suddenly jumped back into a long lost memory. Breathless he stood as he saw the same road that led down to the waters, passing through trees as green as a springtime forest.

He descended the slope as if in a dream. The woods were bright as the sun came out close to evening. Birds sang in the thickets, and insects danced and flew amongst the shadows. To Sam it recalled the days the Fellowship spent in Lorien, where every day blended into the next. He wasn't sure how long he spent walking through the valley, but the sun filled the sky with the golden glow of evening when he passed through the gates and came out to the docks.

High cliffs surrounded the circle of the bay, stretching from the docks to the mouth at the far end. Gulls circled high above. Their soft cries and the lapping of the waves were the only sounds to be heard. A soft wind blew in from the sea, unusually warm for autumn. In front of Sam, a ship carved of white wood floated tethered to a slim dock sticking out into the waters. Beneath its single sail the sides were carved in patterns of trailing vines and leaves, flowing lengthwise along the hull.

Though he had not noticed it at first, he now saw that elves walked in and amongst the stone buildings carved into the cliffs. As he watched, a group of them came from the cliff sides and walked towards the docks. Most of them had on the gray tunics of the Havens, but one in front wore flowing robes that shimmered in the evening sunlight. As they came near Sam, the elves stopped, turning towards him. Suddenly Sam felt rather bashful, yet awed at the same time. He did not have to remain that way for long, for the elf in the robes smiled, and spoke.

"Greetings to you, master hobbit. It has been long since one of your folk came to us here at the shores of the sea. I am Elurin, and I welcome you here."

Sam replied. "Hullo… I'm- I'm Samwise, Samwise Gardner." He was not sure exactly what he should say.

"Yes, master Samwise, it is good that you are here. Though you may not know us, we certainly know you. The companion of the Ring-bearer will always be welcome amongst the elves. Tell me, why have you come?"

"Well Mr. Elurin, you might know, I was here once before. See, when Mr. Frodo went across the sea, I came with him as far as here. And… well, when we were coming here he said even though he was leaving over the sea, I might get to go there myself someday…"

"Yes, master Samwise. When Frodo left you he hoped that the Shire would be your home for the rest of your life. And yet it was ordained that if you should become weary of the life you lead here, that you may be offered the chance to cross into the Undying Lands."

"Yes" Sam replied. "You see, my wife died back in summer, and since then I haven't found any peace here, and I figured maybe if I went to be with Mr. Frodo, I could find rest."

"Then is it so, that you desire to come with us across the sea, into the land of the elves?" Elurin replied.

For a moment Sam hesitated, but then he inhaled deeply and said "Yes, that's what I want."

The elf smiled even more as he walked over to Sam and put a hand on his back. "In that case, come" he said. "You have arrived at the right time. This ship is waiting to pass into Valinor. It is ready to carry you."

And with that Elurin led him across the dock and onto the white vessel, the other elves boarding with them. The walkway was drawn up, and soon elves took to the oars to push the craft out of the harbor and into the Gulf of Lhûn, where the winds would carry them across the ocean.

As they neared the mouth of the harbor, Sam looked back on the lands shrinking away into the distance behind him. The golden light of the sun fell on the forests and the hills, and even the distant gleaming peaks of the Misty Mountains. For some time he gazed back, and then smiled, turning to meet the wide sea before him. The setting sun filled the waters around them with glittering light as the fair elven ship passed out of Middle-earth.

…

_(Author's note) No, it's not finished yet; there's one more installment coming._


	6. Epilogue

**The Last Journey of Master Samwise**

**Epilogue**

The deep blue of the ocean stretched to the horizon where it met the green hills of Valinor. Sam stood at the bow of the elven ship as it sailed ever closer to the shoreline. Elurin stood with him as the noon sun shined down on them. The last few weeks at sea had passed in what seemed like a few days for Sam, but whether that was from his excitement or the strange magic of the elves he could not tell. In any case they were now within sight of Tol Eressea, as Elurin called it: a great island that stood just miles from the mainland. On the near side was a shining port where they would dock, and Sam would first set foot in the Undying Lands.

As the buildings of white stone came nearer, with watchtowers rising high above, Sam could see elvish boats of all sizes floating in the gentle waters. It seemed as though his senses were heightened in this land, for he could see many things from far away. Down on the approaching docks, he thought he could see a figure in white. The person glistened like sunlight on snow, and as he drew closer Sam could see that someone else was standing with him. It was with a start that he recognized the white figure as Gandalf, the hobbits' old mentor and guide.

He was delighted to see the old wizard again, but his attention was soon drawn back to the figure beside him. The person was much shorter than the wizard, with hair that was brown instead of white. Anticipation built up in Sam as he realized who the person was, and the instant the ship docked, Sam ran out and embraced him.

"Mr. Frodo!" he cried. "It's you, it's really you!"

"Sam, my dear Sam!" Frodo replied. "It's so good to see you, and look! Gandalf's here too!"

Sam pulled back, marveling at his friend. While he was even older than Sam, Frodo looked like a much younger hobbit. "Mr. Frodo, you've hardly aged a day! And Gandalf, even you look a bit younger."

Gandalf laughed with a twinkle in his eye. "These are not called the Undying Lands for nothing" he said. "You may not know, but this was my home once. And now you are home, too."

Sam could hardly contain himself. "But how did you know to wait on the dock for me?"

"We got a feeling that we should be here" Gandalf replied. "It was the sort of feeling that one gets in these lands."

"Well, there's so much I want to tell you" Sam said. "So much has happened to me since you left!"

"Then you'll have to come along and tell us about it!" Frodo said. "We were just about to have a nice midday meal. The only thing that'd make it better is if you'd join us!"

With that the three friends turned and strolled down the dock, laughing with each other and more joyous than ever. And it was there on the shores of the Undying Lands that Samwise Gardner finally found peace.

**The End**

_(Author's note) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
